The One and Only Son of Kronos
by Im In Love WithThe Phantom
Summary: Thomas Crono is a new camper at Camp Half-Blood. His father is unknown and he falls for Isabel Jackson, the daughter of the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. He goes on an adventure through time and love. chapter one contains all chapters.


**Demigods**

Chapter One

Camper Annihilation

It was the first day of training, and being the odd one out I had no one to practice with except Is. Wait I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Let us start at the beginning.

I am a demigod. Half human, half God. Problem is my father is not common to have kids, so I'm the odd one out. Well when Camp Half-Blood found me I was thirteen and I was not claimed even if the gods promised to claim their children by the time they turn thirteen. My name is Thomas Crono and this is how my love of my life's father nearly kills me.

"What's your name?" asked a satyr with curly black hair and horns.

"Thomas Crono." I mumbled without looking up.

"What?" the satyr said. I was getting mad. This satyr was on my last nerve.

"Thomas Crono." I said looking straight up into the satyr's big brown eyes. His big eyes got even bigger when he saw my eyes. They were starting to look at. My folks said they were pure gold.

"Um…. Well do you know who your godly parent is?" the satyr said after the stun wore off.

"All I know is that my father had to leave soon after my mother got pregnant with me." Thomas said.

"Well that's that. I'm Grover Underwood." Grover informed, "I will show you around." Grover led me through all the cabins. There were a lot of them. One cabin for each major and minor Greek god. Then he showed me the archery range and the sword fighting arena.

"Grover! Grover where are you?" someone asked," and who is this?"

"This is Thomas Crono a new camper. Thomas this is Isabell Jackson." Thomas looked up and saw her. She was beautiful her sea green eyes went perfectly with her blond hair.

"Hi," I mumbled again.

"Hello Thomas Crono. I am Isabell, but you can call me Is or Issy. Okay?" Isabell said. She looked at him and said," is there something wrong with your face? I can get an Aphrodite camper to help you."

"No I'm fine. Can I ask you this? Who is your godly parent? Just being curious." Thomas said looking up her eyes looked just like the lake behind the Poseidon cabin.

"I don't have a godly parent. Both my parents are demigods so I am too. Look over there that is my father, Percy Jackson. He saved the camp twice and now he is the director. He has been coming here since he was in the sixth grade." I looked in the direction that Isabell pointed. I saw a guy with black hair and Isabell's sea green eyes. He was walking over here. I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a pen. A pen? What was Percy Jackson going to do with a pen? As he got closer Percy uncapped the pen and it grew into a full sized sword. Percy broke into a run and attacked. "Daddy stop! This is Thomas Crono. He is a new camper. When did you greet new campers by attacking them?" Isabell asked. Standing up for me? Does she like me too?

"Sorry he looked like someone l knew. So sorry I am Percy Jackson the director of Camp Half –Blood. Who is your godly parent?"

"Like I told Grover here I don't know. My father left before I was born." I informed. I looked Percy in the eyes. My gold eyes meet sea green. Percy did not flinch like Grover did. I wondered." Do you know Mr. Jackson?"

"No I do not, you can call me Percy everyone does or the first son of Poseidon at Camp Half-Blood." Percy said chuckling," did Grover give you a tour?"

"Yes he did a good job." I replied. Percy took Thomas by the shoulders and led him away. Percy took him to the biggest cabin, the Hermes cabin.

"I promised myself I would not do this anymore but this is you new cabin for now."

Chapter Two

Colorful Fire Burning My Eyebrows

During dinner I could not fit on the bench so I ended on the floor. I gave half my food to my unknown father and nearly fell in the colorful fire in the amphitheater. Dinner or campfire was not fun for me the new unclaimed kid. After all the campers sang some fun camp songs, I had no idea what the words were, Percy stood up and said," Welcome to another campfire at Camp Half-Blood."" I'd like to welcome a new camper Thomas Crono." I stood up and waved shyly then sat back down. After a few more songs led by the Apollo cabin, a shimmering gold light appeared over my head. Other campers started to stare so did Percy and Is. I looked up and saw a gold shimmering scythe and an hourglass. "Oh my, Percy can it be?" asked a blond woman who looked strangely like Is.

"I do not know Annabeth. Well Thomas you surprised me once again. Here he is the one and only demigod, or should I say demi-titan, Thomas Crono the son of Kronos." Percy announced.

I heard a few what's and how's but I did not care. I finally found out who my dad was. But I had a question rolling in my mind, why did my mother keep calling him Luke when I was around. Why didn't she say that he was Kronos? I had so many questions to ask but they were private. Then Percy came up to me and asked," Did your mom ever call your dad by the name of Luke?" Did Percy know this guy? Could he tell me why he left and why he does not visit me?

"I think so, but why?" I answered.

"Because. Luke he turned on camp. He gathered supporters' monsters and demigods to try and raise Kronos from Tarturus. Then Kronos choose Luke as his new body. He took over Luke, but Luke fought back. In the end Luke sacrificed himself to put Kronos back where he belongs. He discovered that the gods did not try to ignore us they were busy too. So sometime before the final battle he must have hooked up with your mother and here you are with his complexion and sandy blond hair the only problem are the eyes. I saw those eyes. They are the eyes of Kronos. They are pure gold like his scythe. This killed so many innocent demigods and mortals."

"My dad was a killer?" Thomas asked. Percy nodded. Thomas almost broke into tears. My father killed many demigods. How could he? Why? "Thank you Percy, for everything." Thomas said and went to hug Percy, "can I?"

"Sure. You know you are like my great uncle. Kronos was Poseidon's father so he is my grandfather." Percy said and embraced Thomas gingerly;" Off to bed you go. My cabin is this way. Are you okay? We will talk about other things in the morning."

"Okay goodnight Percy."

Chapter Three

Time does not affect me

The next day I wake up and smell salt. Duh, I am in the Poseidon cabin. He is the sea god. I get up and put on an orange camp shirt and step out into the morning sun. "Hey Kronos's boy over here!" someone yells. I duck a stray volleyball.

"Watch it!" I yell back. I am not a morning person.

"Sorry about that." Said a girl with red hair and brown freckles," I am Cindy by the way, daughter of Apollo."

"Hello Cindy daughter of Apollo. Sorry I interrupted your game." I apologized.

"Better not stick up to me Issy is coming over here. Just to let you know if she catches another girl with her boy she goes mad. Goodbye Thomas." Cindy said as she went to continue her volleyball game. I walked over to Is and said something so stupid, "Hey Is. So am I your guy?"

"No you idiot." She said as she socked me in the shoulder. I think I saw her blush. "Hey Thomas I want you to meet someone. This is my mom Annabeth Jackson daughter of Athena"

"Hello Is's mom I'm Thomas Crono son of Kronos."

"Oh my you look exactly like him but the eyes." Annabeth said affectionately.

"Umm like who Mrs. Jackson?" I asked.

"Like Luke. He brought me here. To camp. I was only seven. He and Thalia found me. We had so many adventures until Percy came. Well it was nice to meet you Thomas." Annabeth said turning and walking away.

"Your mom is nice but distant." I said.

"It just stared happening. After the titan war the latest one she had the opportunity to recreate Olympus so it is finished now. The last big quest did a number on her. She and my dad had only a month of dating; dad was pulled away from camp and put into a deep sleep for three months. This guy named Jason Grace save this camp from destruction. My dad was sent to his camp, Camp Jupiter, and saved it. The campers there marked him as one of the leaders so he has marks on his arm that cannot come off. Camp Jupiter turned on our camp because of this one guy. Well there were seven demigods of prophecy and both my parents where in it. They saved both camps from destruction and defended them from Gaea."

"Mother earth is evil?"

"Yes evil runs in your family. Gaea is your Grandmother. She had the Titans so they could overthrow their father Uranus." Is said.

"Don't get to snappy. We don't know each other and all." I said.

"Better watch your mouth Crono or else." Is socked me again. She walked away. Did she blush again? Sure hope so. I went to the sword fighting arena to find something to do. I find a sword and swing it around.

"Hey Thomas do you need some help?" asked Percy.

"sure. I don't know what I am doing." I say.

"Well first you are holding the sword wrong, and your feet are in the wrong position. Also you don't just swing the sword. The sword is an extension of your arm." Percy said showing me the right way to do it. I copy it exactly. He shows me a few movements and says, " you are pretty good and if you get better you may impress my daughter."


End file.
